1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for controlling an imaging area of a flexible display device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling an imaging area of a flexible display device that is transformed to a different shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of display devices, flexible display devices that may be folded or rolled have been researched and developed.
Due to excellent characteristics related to viewing angle, contrast, response speed, power consumption, etc., organic light emitting display panels expand their application fields from personal portable devices, e.g., MP3 players and mobile phones, to televisions (TVs). Also, due to self-emissive characteristics, organic light emitting display panels do not need additional light sources and thus may reduce their thicknesses and weights.
An organic light emitting display panel may be formed to be flexible by using a plastic substrate, and its flexibility may be further increased by reducing its thickness. A flexible display device may be used in a planar shape or may be used in a three-dimensional shape as an advantage of its flexibility. The three-dimensional shape of a flexible display device may vary according to a user or a situation where the flexible display device is used.
In order to control an area for displaying an image in a display area of a flexible display device transformed to a three-dimensional shape, a control method different from that used to control a flat display device is required.